Conventional antenna technologies enable a communication device to transmit and/or receive electromagnetic radiation via antenna(s); however, such technologies reduce communication device performance if an orientation of the antenna(s) changes, and/or if one or more parts of the antenna(s) are obstructed.
The above-described deficiencies of today's antenna and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.
The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative aspects of the disclosed subject matter. These aspects are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the various embodiments may be employed. The disclosed subject matter is intended to include all such aspects and their equivalents. Other aspects of the disclosed subject matter will become apparent from the following detailed description of the various embodiments when considered in conjunction with the drawings.